Fuma Shuriken (weapon)
.]] The Fuma Shuriken , also known as Ninja Star, Ninja Shuriken, Magic Shuriken and Fuuma, is a recurring throwing weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually the strongest throwing weapon in the game, being an upgrade from the Shuriken. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Fuma Shuriken (also known as Ninja Shuriken or Hellwind Shuriken) is a throwing weapon for Edge, that deals heavy damage. It can be bought at Kokkol's Forge and the Lunar Ruins for 50,000 gil a piece and found in the Sealed Cave. This weapon is metallic. On the ''Easy Type version, its attack power was increased to 100. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Fuma Shuriken returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It is a throwing weapon that can be thrown by Edge and it can be found inside the Sealed Cave. It has an attack power of 100 and a accuracy of 99. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Fuma Shuriken returns, bought from Tradingway outside of the ''Lunar Whale and in Crystal Depths B1 for 50,000 gil. They have an Attack power of 80 and can be thrown by Edge through the Throw command and Gekkou through the Shuriken command. ''Final Fantasy V Ninjas can throw Fuma Shuriken, also called MagiShuriken. It can be bought in the Phantom Village for 25,000 gil and found in Castle Exdeath's twelfth floor. Final Fantasy VI Shadow can throw Fuma Shuriken, which are also called Ninja Stars. They have an attack power of 132. They can be bought in Thamasa in the World of Ruin for 500 gil each, or dropped from Ninjas. Final Fantasy VII The Magic Shuriken, mistranslated from Fuma Shuriken, is a powerful weapon for Yuffie. It has 64 Attack, 113 Hit Rate, Dexterity +10, and three single materia slots. It can be bought for 8,000 gil in Junon (disc 2/3), or found in Wutai in Godo's house. Final Fantasy XI Very powerful for a non-returning throwing weapon, the Fuma Shuriken is throwable by Ninjas. They can be crafted, bought, or dropped by the Sozu Sarberry enemy. Final Fantasy XIV A long ranged Ninjutsu attack for Ninja performed by executing any one mudra in isolation. Final Fantasy Tactics Fuma Shurikens (Magic Shuriken in the PS version) can be thrown by Ninjas after they learn to throw Shuriken for 50 JP. They can be poached from Ahriman (common). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Fuma Shuriken has an attack power of 15 and can inflict Poison and Paralysis upon attacking. It can be bought for 28,000 gil on the 40F of the Mysterious Lighthouse. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Ninja Star is Tristam's weapon of choice. It is a shoot-elemental weapon that can inflict Poison and Paralyze. It has limited ammo, and is thrown as Tristam's normal attack. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō While not formally appearing in-game, the Fuma Shuriken appears as part of the artwork for Edge. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Fuma Shuriken is a level 85 throwing weapon that grants +59 Attack and -36 Bravery. It also grants EX Mode Absorption +20%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fuma Shuriken returns as a level 60 throwing weapon that provides -35 Bravery, +60 Attack, -1 Defense, and +5% EX Force Absorption. It can be obtained by trading 153,400 gil, Rising Sun, Bismarck Spine, and Vision's Desire x5. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Fuma Shuriken is an item that is used during Battle Music Sequences. It activates when an enemy is below 50% HP and deals a low amount of damage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Etymology Category:Throwing Category:Offensive items